A Christmas Wish
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: Cassandra, Eve, an early Christmas wish and mistletoe. It's always the mistletoe.


**A/N: I want Cassandra and Eve to kiss under the mistletoe for Christmas, since that's not going to happen I wrote it. Happy Holidays, whatever you celebrate, happy December 25th if you don't celebrate anything.**

 **Disclaimer: The usual. Not mine. Just borrowing them for some Christmas fun.**

"Oh, is it Christmas again already?" Eve asks upon entering the Annex to find shiny decorations, both in the traditional red and green, and also in a festive gold and silver hung about. She has no doubt it was Cassandra's doing. Her theory is confirmed when, moments later the young Librarian pokes her head out from behind the largest of the Christmas trees, mega watt grin stretched across her face.

"Merry Christmas" she says excitedly, brimming with joy. It's infectious and Eve smiles back, shaking her head slightly. December had barely started, though she's mildly surprised Cassandra waited that long in the first place, given her enthusiasm for the holiday season.

"Where's Ezekiel and Stone?" she asks, looking around at the unusually empty Annex.

"Oh they went with Jenkins, something about the polar ice caps" Cassandra replies distractedly as she tries to untangle a set of lights.

"I'm surprised he left" Eve comments and she nods, tugging on the strands that are fast becoming a lost cause. Eve sighs, watching her struggle for a few more moments before deciding that, as cute as her little frown of concentration is, she better help.

"Here, let me" she says and Cassandra gives her a grateful smile but she pauses, the lights half way between the two. Eve gives her a questioning look and Cassandra smiles sheepishly, pointing up.

There, above the doorway, near the tree is a sprig of mistletoe. It takes Eve a moment to put two and two together and realise exactly what it means.

"I don't make the rules" Cassandra says, shrugging. She looks innocent but there's a slight gleam in her eyes, making Eve think that perhaps she had something to do with this. Or maybe it was the Annex? Either way she's not impressed.

"Fine" she says, rolling her eyes and leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. Cassandra has other ideas, and she uses the oldest trick in the book, turning at the last second so their lips connect. There's a moment of surprise and Cassandra waits it out. Once it passes Eve kisses her back, pulling her even closer and she wraps her arms around the Guardian happily.

They spring apart when the doors burst open and two snow covered Librarians tumble through, followed by an amused looking Jenkins. Cassandra glances sideways at Eve, a guilty look on her face. The Guardian still looks slightly stunned, but there's a happy little smile pulling up the corners of her lips.

"Let's never do that again" Ezekiel says, brushing snow off his shoulders.

"It wasn't that bad" Stone replies, receiving a look from the thief.

"I'm Australian" he says sourly.

"What, they don't have snow there?" Stone replies. Jensen rolls his eyes from behind his desk, an amused grin on his face.

"Some parts, not where I come from. I don't get what the big deal is, it's cold and wet." Rather than reply Stone shakes his head, amused.

"Hey guys, have fun?" Cassandra asks and they both shake their heads. Jenkins smiles and Eve eyes him, wondering what was so important he dragged the two of them. Or perhaps they had messed up the Annex again and he was mad at them. Yeah, that sounds more like it.

"The decorations look great" Stone comments, looking around.

"Yeah, you did a good job" Ezekiel adds and Cassandra blushes, partly from the compliment and from Eve's gaze, which lingers on her.

"You really did" She says, quietly so only Cassandra hears and her blush deepens, matching the red of her Christmas dress, which has a holly pattern on it. Eve wonders how many of them she has, did she get a new one every year?

"Well we're done for now, I suggest you take a break now while you can" Jenkins says and the Librarians all nod.

"Do you want to help me decorate?" Cassandra asks.

"I would love to but I have places to be and things to steal, uh borrow" Ezekiel says, seeing the disapproving look Eve gives him. He waves goodbye, high tailing it out before she can lecture him.

"Stone?" He shakes his head, giving her an apologetic look.

"I'd love to but I have to go gift shopping, lots to buy this year. Have fun though."

"Jenkins?" She asks and he shakes his head.

"I've got research to do. Christmas isn't for me, I've seen so many of them but please, go ahead and enjoy the holidays. I'll get out of your way in a minute." She nods, a slightly disappointed look on her face as she turns to Eve.

"Colonel Baird?" She asks, her tone indicating she's expecting a no. The look on her face alone is enough to make Eve nod and her face lights up.

"Really?"

"Sure, why not." Cassandra smiles, handing her a box of red baubles.

"Great. Start with these, I have some gold ones that match somewhere. I'm out of gold tinsel though" she says, frowning when she realises it disturbs her colour scheme.

"We can get some later. We should get some fresh candy canes as well" Eve replies and she nods happily, realising she's going to spend the afternoon with Eve.

They decorate in a comfortable silence, Christmas music playing quietly in the background. Every so often Cassandra will give her a new instruction, or ask for help. To keep entertained Eve holds up an over the top, garish decoration and pulls a face, making her laugh.

They inevitably end up under the mistletoe again as they decorate the tree, and this time Eve doesn't hesitate to pull her closer and kiss her properly. It lasts for several minutes and they both relax into it.

"Merry Christmas" Cassandra says when they pull apart. Eve kisses her forehead, smiling.

"It's not even Christmas yet" she replies.

"Well I already got my wish" Cassandra mumbles, blushing. A soft, warm smile slowly spreads across Eve's face.

"Yeah? Well what am I going to get you then?" she asks.

"I can think of a few things" she replies, a glimmer in her eyes and Eve kisses her again.


End file.
